


If Only

by Reah Tyme (Rhea_Tyme_and_Lola_Mune)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character Death(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea_Tyme_and_Lola_Mune/pseuds/Reah%20Tyme
Summary: This is basically a Flash Fiction I wrote in 2015. I hope you all enjoy it as an introduction to my writing. And don't forget to check out the work of my awesome co-writer, Lola Mune! She and I are working together on several stories which we hope to publish soon. So stay tuned all you lovely people!John is coming home to his Maria. Except he doesn't.(Terrible summary I know but I'm working on it.)





	If Only

John looked at the mountain that stood in his path. He had faced worse, but he knew if he crossed there, his old way of life must be completely forgotten. No more adventures on stormy seas, no more fighting for his life, no more. But he would give it all up if only he could have her to himself. If only he could have Maria. He took the old photograph out of his pocket and gazed into those eyes. Her golden hair fell about her face in waves and her lace dress hugged her body. 

His type never mixed well with hers, but they could make it work. He was rough and worn and she was glass and silk. As he made his ascent up the mountain, he thought only of his Maria: how their life would be together. Although he’d be giving up on the adventures he spent his life pursuing, he’d begin the greatest adventure: the adventure of being a husband.  
If only he could reach her in time! She promised she’d wait forever for him, but forever could be awfully lonesome. He knew it too. After meeting Maria, he couldn’t stand the loneliness. The silence pressed in around and suffocated him. He craved her touch, her voice, her. 

When he reached the peak, he saw the house – nay – the mansion that was Maria’s, catching the last rays of light. And she was there! On the balcony with a dreamy beauty about her. He opened his mouth to call to her and slipped. He did not scream, he did not pray. He only waited for the stop that would kill him and thought of his darling, his love, Maria.


End file.
